elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
Gavin Voelker
|image = Image:MainImage.jpg|thumb|imagewidth = 290 |caption = Ohgod not more bullshit. |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = "You idiot", Gimpy |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 34 |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Human |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = English/Bit of Mandarin Chinese |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = 7350 (Deck 6) |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = OC |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = gunsandhonor |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Red }} is on a boat! Where's the aspirin? Canon Information Abilities/Powers: He has no special powers whatsoever. However, he was trained as a police officer, which included basic self-defense, and marksmanship. He's best with smaller caliber weapons – such as pistols – but is capable of using heavier weapons as well. His aim is better than most. Physically, however, it's hard for him to move around easily, especially when the weather gets cold/wet. He has, reportedly, managed to take down supernatural beings with little more than the spiked heel of a woman's shoe. Although, this could be an exaggeration... He has some knowledge of the supernatural itself, by virtue of forced association, but nowhere near an encyclopedic one. Personality: A highly dedicated, loyal man, who would take action over sitting around talking in a crisis, and he highly respects those individuals who follow a similar sort of mindset. If you have his respect, and therefore, his loyalty, he will follow you to the ends of the earth. Duty is important to him, and he is easily frustrated when he can't do what he has deemed to be his. Socially, he tends to be somewhat awkward, preferring to defer to a more courteous, formal conversation rather than in-depth heart-to-hearts. He does prefer order to chaos, and major changes send him back to his military upbringing, in that he will try to take control of the situation, if no chain of command is present, and bring things back to order. He has a definite soft-spot for kids, taking their welfare into account above all others, and others' above his own. Unfortunately, he has a tendency towards grouchiness, and is easily annoyed by people he considers to be less than intelligent. But rather than pick a fight, Voelker prefers just to walk away. Due to the big falling-out with his family, his failed personal relationships and his forced retirement, he has a definite feeling of personal failure, and further failures serve to twist the knife deeper, driving him to push himself harder, or drop down into a minor depressive fit, depending on the situation. Extra: He stands about 6'4”, is broad-shouldered, but narrow everywhere else. He's not overly thin, however, and is in good shape. He lacks huge rippling muscles, being instead lanky and lean. He's mostly limbs, even at his age. His skin generally tan—more so than your average person walking down the street, his face already a little on the weathered side. Add that to blonde hair, sort of an ash color, and bright blue eyes, and you have an interesting person, to say the least. He also sports a great deal of scarring on his body—most of it minor, the only major ones on his right leg. This leg is, more or less, mauled-looking. It appears as follows: “By contrast, it looked emaciated, and far paler than the left leg. Muscle had wasted from injury and disuse, clinging to the long bones in an almost haphazard fashion higher up the thigh. The calf and foot remained relatively intact, though they were, like the rest of his leg, seamed with scar tissue. Big, misshapen patches covered the entirety of the limb, skin grafts carefully applied in places, while others bore the marks of surgical incisions. Twin scars ran from ankle to knee, and knee to hip, puckered, shiny, and dotted here and there along their length with small, pinhole marks. Another, this one in a long, languid S-shape, covered his knee.” Items: A set of car keys. His wallet with ID, couple dollars cash, cards, and a photo of him and his “friend”. A half-charred gas-station lighter → the cheap clear plastic kind. A silver ring. Elegante He hasn't done much yet. Besides trip and fall out of bed, and then try to make sense of what the hell is going on lately. His primary concern is what happened after the gas station exploded. And since no one's around to tell him, he's assuming the worst. Relationships ... He's a recluse. This needs fixing. Other Stuff, Links *App *Canon: In The Skin, a WIP'' '' *PB is Sean Bean. Icons by Hollow Art. Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Active Category:OCs